For the purpose of attaching a disc brake rotor to a wheel hub, it often is desirable to provide a series of equally spaced openings through a mounting ring on the rotor, with such openings being elongated in the radial direction. The rotor can then be attached to the hub using “drive pins” that extend through such openings. An advantage of attaching a rotor in this way is to accommodate radial expansion and contraction of the rotor as it heats and cools, respectively. A variety of different drive pin configurations currently exist. However, each has its own drawbacks, e.g., in terms of ability to securely attach the drive pin to the wheel hub, difficulty of installation, complexity, cost, size, etc.